


Engines

by zeta_leonis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Motorbikes, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_leonis/pseuds/zeta_leonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael go on a late night ride around New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engines

Simon wrapped his arms carefully around Raphael’s waist, and gulped.

“You okay?” Raphael asked, and Simon nodded a bit. 

“Alright then.” 

Raphael started the motorbike’s engine, and that was enough to make Simon shake, the roar of the motor making him jump a bit. 

The motorbike started moving, slowly at first, but then picked up speed, rushing through the narrow streets. They skidded on one street, and Simon pressed his chest to Raphael’s, gripping his boyfriend’s shirt in his hands. 

Raphael loved the feeling of the wind in his face, the way everything seemed to be a blur beside them as they rushed down the road. 

Simon, on the other hand, did not. He was never one for that kind of thing, not really. He had the band’s van, and that was already bumpy enough for him when he had to sit at the back of the van, almost injuring himself on more than one occasion when they would make too sharp a turn and the equipment would slide rapidly towards him, which he avoided by quickly diving to his side. 

He had to admit, vampire motorbikes were not like regular ones. They were lighter, in a way. It was easier to pull up if you were close to the ground whilst making a turn, and jumping over bumps seemed like a boat slightly moving against calm waves. You always felt like you were driving on clouds rather than hard ground. 

And yet, Simon had a slight distaste for the vehicles in general, the human ones included. 

Boats? Fine. Bicycles? A breeze. Motorbikes? Nope. 

Though here he was, racing through the less crowded streets of New York, gripping his boyfriend’s clothes so hard he thought he’d make holes in them. 

After a few turns, they did make it out into the busy New York streets, the lights around them almost blinding. The odd bike did attract the attention of some onlookers, but Raphael gave it no matter as he passed by the cars with surprising ease, as if the vehicle was an extension of himself. 

“Raphael, you’ve got to stop in a few seconds.” Simon mentioned. 

“And why is that?” the other replied. 

“Well, mainly because it’s a red light and you really don’t want a fine.” he explained. 

“But the motorbike doesn’t have a license plate.” 

That was true. Vampire motorbikes were a special kind. They didn’t run on fuel - they ran on demon energy. Simon still wasn’t sure about how that worked, how it was replenished, or even who made them. 

He did know they were similar to Shadowhunter’s seraph blades: they each had an owner, and it responded to them and to them alone. They didn’t have names, like the famous adamas blades - but they did have a unique ownership, unless the previous owner was killed. Though Simon was sure no vampire had killed another because of a bike. He’d asked Raphael. 

“Just stop.” Simon sighed, but was relieved when he felt it slow to a stop, the sound of the engine still whirring as they waited for the light to turn green. 

The younger took the chance to lean his head in the crook of Raphael’s neck, ghosting his lips on his neck, and smiled when Raphael craned his neck slightly to peck his lips. 

Simon was sure he heard someone yell ‘Fags!’ from one of the cars beside them, but it didn’t matter, not to them. They were whatever they wanted to be, if the world couldn’t keep up, too bad for them. 

The guy from the same car rolled down the window to flip them off, and Raphael frowned. 

“Why do humans feel the need to do that? I’ve been alive for so long, and acceptance is literally the biggest problem of humanity.” He sighed, but Simon nuzzled him for comfort. 

“Hey, love, don’t be bothered. They can’t compete with how awesome you are. That asshole’s probably just jealous I’ve got a perfect, badass immortal boyfriend and they don’t. Such a horrid thing, envy is.” he giggled and pecked Raphael’s cheek, only to suddenly hold him in a death grip when the bike lurched forwards once more as the light turned green. They sped up, and as they passed the guy’s car, Simon turned his head to the driver and winked as they raced past. Raphael suddenly felt the need to yell in exhilaration as they just kept going faster, and Simon buried his face in the older’s leather jacket. 

They eventually went back to the quieter parts of the city, and Raphael didn’t go as fast now. 

Ha! Sike!

He went faster even, and by now Simon was sure Raphael would die because he’d compressed his lungs too hard or something. 

Simon was not sure how they ended on the ceiling of a building, but they did, and the edge was nearing and he shut his eyes and hoped for the best. 

And then, they took off. Simon’s heart dropped into his stomach, and the fall seemed endless. It wasn’t a harsh fall, they weren’t plummeting to the ground. It was almost as if they were flying, soaring through the air as they got closer to the road. Simon opened his eyes, and watched as the buildings on either side seemed to rise as they descended. 

The wheels touched the ground and they were off again. 

Raphael smiled when he heard Simon laughing behind him, making a sharp turn to the left as they rushed along the quiet alleys of New York. 


End file.
